x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfsbane
Must See Episodes *Retreat Personality Rahne has the personality traits of a wolf. Rahne is loyal, fearless (some times too fearless), and very territorial. If Rahne feels like her friends, family and/or home are threatened in anyway she'll be the first to pounce on the problem. She is also very wary of new people joining her group (pack) of friends, and she guards her relationships very closely. Physical appearance Rahne is a young fair-skinned Scottish girl with a small and petite figure. She has short red hair usually styled up in two small pigtails and green eyes. Rahne usually wears a green 3/4 length sleeved, cut-out shoulder top that has a turtle neck, light grey-ish white jeans and tennis shoes. As a New Mutant, Rahne wore the standard navy blue X-Men uniform including gold gloves, matching boots and a gold utility belt marking the "X" logo goes around her waist. Powers Ability to transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine aspects. However, Rahne is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. In Rahne's lupine form, she has enhanced senses, strength and speed, along with sharp claws and fangs. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form, she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Rahne also possesses accelerated healing, even in human form. Early Life Rahne Sinclair was born and raised in Ullapool, Ross and Cromarty, Scottland. At some point, Rahne went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Taught by the instructors at the Institute rather than at Bayville High, Rahne was both educated ‘regularly’ as well as being taught how to use her powers. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' At the Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Rahne was running to catch a frisbee. While running she uses her powers to transform into her werewolf form to then jump up and catch the frisbee with her mouth and then running back. *'Power Surge' At the Institute, Scott is coming down the stairs to leave for Duncan's party while Cannonball is playfully being chased by Rahne. She transforms into her werewolf form still chasing Sam. While going up, Sam knocks Scott so he tumbles down the stairs as Rahne runs up past him. Scott calls out to Rahne that there's no runnning in the mansion or - there's a crash heard upstairs - she'll smash into a wall or something. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Nightcrawler is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Wolfsbane along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. Back at the Institute, Xavier lectures the New Mutants (mainly Kurt and Tabitha) about the indicent early that morning while Wolfsbane listens. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games ' At the start of the house party, everyone is having fun. Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Roberto talks with Amara. *'African Storm' At the Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As the are playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. * Mindbender Rahne was seen outside along with the other new recruits and X-men, combing the ground in search for Jean on the Saturday morning she disappeared. *'Retreat ' Rahne was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Spyke, Shadowcat and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature science class. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' After the events of Day of Reckoning, Rahne's parents no longer felt that she was safe at the Xavier Institute and have forced her to come home. Season 4 Rahne is shown in the group shot at the end of Season Four. Notes *Her name was pronounced wrong in episode Retreat, as Shadowcat pronounced it as 'Rohn-ee', but this was later corrected in episode Mainstream as 'rain' when Wolverine states "First Rahne, now Jubilee. I can't believe parents are pulling their kids out of here." Appearances Other faces of Wolfsbane X-Force_-_Wolsfbane.png|'X-Force' Comic (1999) Uncanny-Wolf.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) Ultimate-Wolf.png|'Ultimate' Comic (2004) X-froce-Wolfbainn.png|'X-Force' Comic (2004) NewMutan-Wolfbane.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_Exiles_-_Wolbain.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Age_X_-_Wolf.png|'Age X' Comic () Ani._Wolfs.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-Wolfsbane.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Female Category:Independent Category:Mutant